Super Scribblenauts
'Super Scribblenauts '''is the sequel and successor to the original Scribblenauts. It was developed by 5th Cell and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It was released in North America on October 12, 2010; in Australia on October 27, 2010; and in Europe on October 29, 2010. Its predecessor, Scribblenauts, was the base of Super Scribblenauts, keeping its basic graphics and music. Many features were refined to better fit the community, especially the physics, level editor, and controls. Some mechanics were changed that improved upon the previous game, such as flight restrictions and ammo. New levels were implemented, as well as a smaller amount of levels that are less tasking to the player. The Ollar system was redefined from the original. Also freshly implemented was the adjectives system, which allows players to modify objects' physical looks and/or abilities and behavior. Gameplay Gameplay is relatively the same since the first Scribblenauts game. The controls for moving Maxwell have been refined, players now have the choice of controlling Maxwell with the stylus or the d-pad. More sound-tracks, sound effects and actions were added and many glitches have since been patched. The largest feature added in Super Scribblenauts was adjectives. For example, the player can set objects on fire by putting the ''burning adjective in front of the word. There are over 9,000 adjectives that the player can add to any object, allowing the player to edit their behavior, abilities, and appearance. Multiple adjectives can also be combined with words for virtually limitless possibilities. About 1,000 new words were added, while countless words were refined. For example, projectiles have unlimited ammo when the player uses it and wings have an unlimited flight time. There are 121 overall levels for players to solve plus seven secret levels accessed via the Time Machine, one through the teleporter, and another uncommon secret level accessed via the Time Machine. The aforementioned level is the first level of the original Scribblenauts. The use of Ollars was also changed; players can now purchase explicit hints at a decreasing ollar cost over time. Players can also purchase playable avatars for intentional use by the player. A new soundtrack was created for Super Scribblenauts, however, the songs now change randomly after playing once, unlike in Scribblenauts where the same song would loop. Another musical difference is that each level doesn't have set title that it plays, instead a random title will play each time it is loaded. Development 5th Cell revealed that the physics of the game were improved and that the controls were more versatile, as many players have complained about the predecessor's imprecise touchscreen movement system. The largest difference between Super Scribblenauts and its predecessor is the addition of adjectives. Adjectives were intended for use in the original Scribblenauts, but had to be scrapped due to a short development time. Reception Super Scribblenauts has received generally favorable reviews. It holds a score of 81/100 on Metacritic as well as an 82.35% on GameRankings, an 8/10 on Eurogamer and an 8.8/10 on IGN. IGN's Daemon Hatfield stated: "Super Scribblenauts is as fun and imaginative as you are." He also praised the game's refined control scheme and incorporation of adjectives, but criticized its low level of difficulty. The British magazine ONM gave it an 86% saying,"It's a step above the original, nearly everything's improved here and the addition to adjectives is heartwarming. A good step in the right direction for Scribblenauts." GameSpot, however, was not nearly as supportive about the game as others were, giving it an 6.5/10, criticizing its restrictions on user creativity and lack of "real-world logic." Gallery Cover arts 5193.jpg|European cover art SUPER SCRIBBLENAUTS.jpg|North American cover art 20101201_SuperScribblenautsFinal2DNDSPackshot.jpg|Australian cover art Screenshots Screenshot nds super scribblenauts001.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts002.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts003.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts028.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts029.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts030.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts032.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts039.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts040.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts041.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts042.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts043.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts044.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts033.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts034.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts035.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts036.jpg screenshot_nds_super_scribblenauts037.jpg Screenshot nds super scribblenauts038.jpg Huge clones of maxwell.jpg GW202H145.jpg New level editor.jpg Scribble stamps.jpg GW90.jpg Videos Super Scribblenauts (DS) E3 2010 Trailer Super Scribblenauts Launch Trailer TV Commercial Super Scribblenauts High Quality OFFICIAL GAMEPLAY TRAILER E3 2010 Super Scribblenauts Trailer HD Super Scribblenauts Gameplay Video Nintendo DS Trivia *The character limit in Super Scribblenauts is at a high 200, as opposed to Scribblenauts, where the maximum limit is 100. *The tutorial in Super Scribblenauts is only one level while the tutorial in the previous game spanned over eleven total levels. *If you make a spelling error on an adjective, it will cross it out, meaning that you have to spell it right. However, this was changed in Scribblenauts Unlimited, adjectives can now be selected if misspelled. Category:Games Category:Featured Articles